memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Virka
}} Virka was a Klingon woman in the 23rd century. In the 2250s decade she served under Kaaj, son of Torg as helm officer on the , although she had ambitions to command her own vessel. ( ) Biography In the year 2254 Virka was stationed on the bridge when Kaaj took the Varchas into the Marrat Nebula to attack Project Pharos. It was there that Kaaj first encountered Christopher Pike, and in shamed defeat declared a blood debt against him. Later that year, when the Varchas was pursuing Pike in a shuttlecraft, Kaaj blamed Virka's crewmate Kir for allowing Pike to escape. Fortunately for Kir, Virka shifted the blame to another officer, Kolj, who Kaaj subsequently killed. Virka considered Kir indebted to her for saving his life. ( ) Once the Varchas tracked Pike to a planet named Prairie Kaaj deployed troops to capture him. One assault squad shot down Pike's skimmer in a corn field, but could not discern his exact location. Kaaj ordered Virka to fire on the team's comm signal, willing to sacrifice the squad to kill Pike; Virka raised an objection, but complied with the order, incinerating the squad, but narrowly missing Pike himself. When the arrived a short time later Virka urged Kaaj to order a retreat before their ship took any more damage; Kaaj begrudgingly agreed. ( ) thumb|upright|left|"Carythea" introduces herself to "Kristopher" Later that year Virka joined Kaaj on a mission to the planet to try and capture the Temazi's advanced weapon, left on the planet by an advanced species the Temazi considered gods. Because the Temazi were extremely xenophobic it was necessary for the team to disguise themselves as Temazi while they searched for the weapon. Virka spent her time disguised as a temple girl, named "Carythea", in the High Citadel, there she noticed a well dressed nobleman that she identified as a potential target to get close to and find the weapon - unknown to her this man was in fact Pike, also undercover, on the planet to stop the Klingons. After the temple service Virka introduced herself to Pike, or "Kristopher", and offered to give him a tour of the city. Despite being attracted to "Carythea" Pike turned her down, keeping to the mission and contact with locals to a minimum. ( ) Despite being turned down Virka still considered "Kristopher" a promising target and reported back to Kaaj. Together they returned to the temple to find the nobleman, who Kaaj immediately recognized as Pike and attacked. The commotion attracted the attention of the shrine guardians. After fighting off the first wave of Temazi Kaaj went to attack Pike again, but Virka reminded him: "Only a fool fights in a burning house, captain!" and made Kaaj suspend his vengeance until they got away. ( }}) thumb|Pike and Virka run for their lives Together, the Klingon and Starfleet teams made their way to a concealed to get away, but the Temazi launched the Thanatos to attack them. Seeing they could not get away, Kaaj turned to fight the weapons; Pike went to pull him back, but Virka stopped him, seeing it as futile to try and stop Kaaj. Kaaj sacrificed himself to destroy one of the weapons, and gave the group enough time to make it to the shuttle, but the Thanatos could fly and gave chase. As the shuttle pulled away from Temazi Virka spotted two vessels waiting, and identifying them as vessels of Kaaj's enemies warned Pike just in time for them to steer the shuttle out of their disruptor fire. ( }}) Appendices Connections Background * Virka first appears in "The Fires of Pharos", but is only shown in two panels and has no dialogue. As with Kir and Kolj, Virka was not named until her second appearance in "The Flat, Gold Forever". Virka was the only member of Kaaj's named crew to appear again, in "Thanatos" and " ". * Virka's position as helm officer and ambition for command comes from the brief character profile printed on the inside cover of both "Thanatos" and " " * The outcome of the Temazi mission and what became of the Klingons in the shuttle with Pike and his team is unknown as the Early Voyages series was canceled before the story was completed. category:klingons category:klingon military personnel